iPod Shuffle Challenge
by SliverTonguedHunter
Summary: So I've seen a bunch of other people do it, so I decided to give it a try! So of course, I did it on my favorite couple! RaixKim, please review! Bad Summery though, good oneshot!


**Title: iPod Shuffle**

**Word Count: 1,017**

**Pairings: RaixKim, RaixOC **

**Random note: first ever Xiaolin Showdown story! AH! Please review! I hope you enjoy!**

**#01- Teenage Dream by Katy Pery **

My heart fluttered when he kissed me. I could see stars and my world was on fire. Every kiss, every touch that I recieved from Raimundo made me feel this way.

He pulled me closer to him from my skinny jean's belt loop. I smiled and kissed him again. Oh yeah, he's my teenage dream.

**#02- I Feel Pretty/ Unpretty by the Glee Cast**

I stared at myself in the mirror. Again. I was pretty right? That's what my papa always told me. I was pretty but I never felt pretty.

I could always get a nose job. Or maybe dye my hair again. Or buy new clothes. What am I saying? I was never insecure...until recently. Why was I trying to make myself look like a slut over one boy? One boy that drived me crazy. One boy that said I was beautiful already.

I put down the box of blonde hair dye that I had bought. I saw my reflection smiling at me. I am pretty. And no one can change that.

**#03- Cowgirls Don't Cry by Brooks and Dun**

My daddy always told me to never cry since crying showed weakness. Besides cowgirls don't cry. But right now, I couldn't help but let those tears spill from my eyes. My papa, my only father was dying and I couldn't help but sit here, across the world, talking to him on the phone.

I leaned into Rai and he let me cry. Even cowgirls need to cry, every once in a while.

**#04- Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift**

I stood there, glaring at the bitch who thinks that she could just take him from me. I clentched my fists. How could he not see past her lies? That she's fake and annoying and fake! Who does she think she is? Oh I know, a little slut.

Oh she better watch her back because when you take something from Kimiko, oh there will be revenge.

**#05- I Wish by The Secret Handshake **

**Rai's POV:**

I wish for so many things. I wish that I could be a professional soccer player. I wish that I could buy expense things for my family. I wish that I had Kimiko. I wish I had the guts to tell her. I just wish.

**#06- I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace**

I shoved Raimundo and slammed the door in his face. It was the fifth fight in the past 2 days and I was getting sick of them. I slid down the door and tried wiping away the tears that were pouring down my face.

"I HATE YOU RAIMUNDO!" I screamed at the tops of my lungs and punched the door.

"So why do I love you so much?"

**#07- Raise Your Glass by P!nk**

"SO RAISE YOUR GLASS!" The music was pounding and we were all laughing. We finally defeated the Heylin side and well, the world was at peace. It only took us about 7 years. So my natural response was to throw a party.

Clay was square dancing I think and Omi was trying to do the sprinkler. Dojo and Master Fung were dancing...kinda and Rai and I were let's just say having a fight with our tongues.

**#08- California King Bed by Rihanna**

We were always close. Always. No matter what the situation was. We had each other's back. It was as simple as that. But for some reason now, I'm doubting how close we truely are.

Whenever I needed him the most, he was gone. It was like he was slipping through my fingers, one by one he was slipping. But I couldn't lose him. I need him. He helped me breath. He helps me be who I am. I love him but I couldn't tell him. No I couldn't say a word to him. It would ruin everything. Yet I know that he loves me, somewhere deep inside himself, he loves me like I love him.

He walked past me, our hands brushing slightly. My cheeks flared up and I saw him smile at me. That's all it took for me to confirm what I already knew. Now only if he would say it.

**#09- Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne**

All I felt was numb. I wasn't the same old girl I used to be. I was alone and forever I would be alone.

I looked around the empty parking lot. Where would I go? Where could I go? No one was there for me now. No one would come to rescue me. No one could rescue me. I was broken. I was a broken toy that no one could ever, possibly even think about fixing.

I wanted to return to my father. But I guess you could say that I betrayed him. It was an honest mistake really. But that didn't matter. I would just cry at home anyway.

I had fallen from grace and I couldn't get back up. I was empty. Cursed to forever be alone.

I picked up my worn out backpack and continued walking. The road ahead of me seemed endless right now. But that's because I had nowhere to go. I'm lost and I can't find my way.

**#10- Hero by Christopher Wilde (yes from the movie Starstruck. What? I like this song!)**

**Raimundo's POV:**

I could be her hero if she would let me. I could protect her from harm and love her until I died. I would even die for her, if that meant protecting her.

I didn't have to search anymore for my true love because well, my true love had found me. It was like gravity. I was drawn to her. The way she shined in her own light. The way she smile. Just her. Just Kimiko.

It was a mircle that she felt the same way as I did. I could tell. But for now, I would just wait until she admitted it. Or at least I admitted it to her. So until then, I'll save her because well hey, I'm her hero.

**Author's Note: And CUT! That's a wrap people! We are finished! Haha maybe, if people like it enough then maybe I'll do another one of these! Look out for more RaixKim stories by me, I have a few in mind! Love ya guys! Bye!**


End file.
